injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effect
A Status effect is an effect applied to a character other than the direct damage of a basic attack, special attack, or super move. When a status effect is attached to a special attack, the special in question generally has its damage halved in compensation. Static, who has a special 1 stun without the damage penalty, as well as Superman/Prime, whose special 2 freezes targets at full damage, are rare exceptions. Invulnerability effects, such as those provided by The Batmobile or Green Lantern/John Stewart's passive, will also protect the user from all forms of status effects, except damage over time effects that can be applied while they are shielded and start affecting them after the invulnerability wears off if the duration permits. Types of status effects 'Stun' Stunned characters cannot take any action, including blocking and tagging out. Batman/Insurgency's basic attacks deal greatly increased damage against stunned opponents. Green Lantern/Red Son and Batman/Beyond's passives provide immunity to stun, but not stuns caused by Martian Manhunter or Bane/Luchador's passive. Characters than can stun: Bane/Luchador, all versions of Batman, all versions of Cyborg, Hawkgirl/Prime, Martian Manhunter, Solomon Grundy/Prime, Static, Flash/New 52, Joker/The Killing Joke and Zatanna (self-stun only). Batgirl/Prime and Batgirl/Cassandra Cain have visual stuns at the beginning of their special 1, Art of Deception, but since it is the beginning of a special it has no real impact. 'Freeze' Freeze is similar to stun, except that it does not interact with Batman/Insurgency's passive, and cannot be resisted by anti-stun effects. Previously, frozen opponents are kept frozen until hit, and until more recently, take double damage from the next hit while frozen. These two features have since been removed. Characters than can freeze: Green Arrow/Prime, Green Arrow/CW Arrow and Superman/Prime. Superman/Godfall has a freeze in the middle of his special 2, but since it is part of a special it has no real impact other than its nature as a block breaker. 'Snare' Snared characters cannot tag out. Hawkgirl/Prime's basic attacks do 100% increased basic damage against snared opponents. Hawkgirl/Prime snares opponents upon tagging in or out. 'Slow' Slowed characters perform basic attacks at a greatly reduced speed. Characters that can slow: All versions of Killer Frost and Flash/Elseworld. 'Power drain' Power drain removes power from the affected characters power bars. Characters than can power drain: Black Adam/Prime, Black Adam/Regime, Green Arrow/Arrow, Green Arrow/Insurgency, all versions of Lex Luthor, Martian Manhunter, all versions of Nightwing, Raven/Regime, Sinestro/Prime, Sinestro/Regime and Zatanna. 'Damage over time' Damage over time (DOT) effects causes affected characters to gradually lose health for a certain duration. These are more thoroughly explain and include in the below section: ''Bleed'' Bleeding characters take 20% increased damage from all sources. This stacks additively with itself (e.g. if there are 3 active bleeds on a character, they take 60% increased damage) and multiplicatively with other sources of damage amplification. Characters that can cause bleed: All versions of Aquaman, all versions of Catwoman, Deathstroke/Prime, all versions of Scorpion, Wonder Woman/600 and Zatanna. ''Poison'' Poisoned characters deal 20% less damage. Unlike bleed, this does not stack with itself and stacks additively with other damage modifiers. Characters than can poison: Lobo/Prime, all versions of The Joker except Joker/The Killing Joke, ''Burning'' A burning effect causes characters to take damage over time with no additional effects other than increasing Catwoman/Regime and Catwoman/Prime's basic attack damage against the burning opponent. Characters can can causing burning: Darkseid all versions of Scorpion, and Lobo/Bounty Hunter. ''Mental damage'' Mental damage causes characters to take damage over time with no additional effects other than increasing Catwoman/Regime and Catwoman/Prime's basic attack damage. Mental damage is only found on Martian Manhunter's passive.